The Rebel
by 1xmocha
Summary: Gotta luv these ideas i come up w/...Revolutionar War!Ot5... 4 civilian boys hide a rebel general and fall in love


_The Rebel_

_By: 1xmocha_

_Summary: You gotta love the random ideas I come up with... American Revolution!OT5 ;p One-shot. 4 civilian boys hide a wounded Continental Army general from the British army._

_Rating: M+(lots of violence and sex ahead)_

_Authors note: I was bored and it was rainy outside and I had just finished watching the Patriot w/ Mel Gibson(best AR movie ever!) And thought...why not? So this is a product of extreme boredom...enjoy._

_Anybody see the newest Code Geass R2 episode? Fucking speechless. Leoluch and Suzaku are like my newest OTP so cut together even though the show is not BL...well neither is POT but we still write about it don't we? ;p For any of you who have not heard of the series...youtube it...so worth your time. ;p_

_POT (Ryoma's Pov)_

_Why do humans think they can justify death with war? So what if my entire family was killed? Their death was for the cause wasn't it?_

_Wasn't it..._

_But this is war. A never ending cycle with countless deaths and loss of love ones on both sides. I means to the end in which words are no longer enough._

_However, this war is more than that. This is a revolution, a time for us to take back our country from those damn British regulars(note: soldiers)._

"_General watch out!" a militia stepped in front of me to take the bullet. He died mouth open and smiling. The fool...why did he step in and take it for me?_

"_Isn't this surprising..." a British officer spoke, " General Ryoma Echizen out on the battle field in such a meaningless battle...You know you will loose right. You all are only a bunch of damn farmers with pitch forks. You have no supplies, a small not trained army, and your resolve is crumbling. Your cause, all these deaths are meaningless..." he spoke again mockingly._

_I narrowed my eyes at him._

"_Bastard." I spoke and I rammed the knife into the throat without him being able to move._

"_How...did...you...ugh..." the soldier spoke as the life was drained out of him._

_I kicked him to the side and grabbed my bayonet(gun with knife at the end)_

"_There's a reason I am called the Prince of Combat you scum. Our cause is more important then anything. Our cause is meaningless you say? The only thing meaningless here is your death. How do you feel knowing that in your life you never amounted to anything? That you died by...what did you call us, oh yes, damn farmers with pitch forks I believe it was..." The soldier let out a strangled noise and fell back to the earth._

"_See you in hell." I spoke sadly._

_I am Ryoma Echizen, an orphan 20 year old General in the American Revolution. A murderer with so much blood on my hands I could fill a ocean with it. A Sinner. A person who enjoys cock up their butt more than a woman's touch._

_I am a Rebel fighting for this country's freedom._

"_Retreat!" a British voice calls out. That's right...leave..._

_And then I see what they are retreating for. The tree behind us was hit by a cannon. Tree wood flying off in all directions. Piercing me included._

_I stumble clutching my side wound where the wood nicked it._

_Where to go...where..._

_The house in the background watching over the battle. If only I could make it there and get treatment..._

_If only..._

_And then, everything goes black..._

_POT(Tezuka pov)_

_If somebody told me that my lovers and I would be hiding a wounded General from the Continental army I would have laughed at them for being so foolish._

_It was the morning after the battle. None of us slept as we watched the war rage in front of us. My richest lover, Keigo, who owned the plantation had locked the doors and put all the guns by us in case someone tried to loot our house. My other lovers, Genchiro and Syuuske, had come in from the feilds after the first bullets rang in the distance._

_It was a typical battle. Our neighbors fighting for their freedom against the British army. We had considered ourselves nuetral. Mot a Patriot or a Loyalist just...nuetral._

_Well that was until we walked outside to survey the damage and found a wounded girl on the front porch._

"_Shit" Keigo cussed as the called for medical assistance from on of his servants._

_We rushed over to her to check her status._

_I rolled her over. Shoulder length silken locks of greenish-black spilled over the shoulders. Long eye lashes and ruby lips winced and panted in pain. Face flushed and dirtied with blood and dirt. Slim experienced hands clutched at me trying to distract her from the pain. Slender neck waiting to be ravished marred with cuts. All in all despite her status, I felt myself grow hard. Shit that had never happened before with a women. Although I could tell me and my lovers were all on the same train of thought, it felt wrong for me to lust over s wounded women._

"_Shit she's a General. There gonna be looking for her...lets take her inside." Genchiro suggested I nodded and helped them lift her inside onto a spare bead I ripped open her uniform top and that's when..._

"_She's not a girl? I mean with her looks I thought..." Syuuske trailed off._

_My perved fantasy was about a man with such feminine features we all mistook him for a girl. Great way to start a day...we unclothed him piece by piece...not noticing the slim waist, perky nipples, perfect legs, and not to mention the best ass known to man...no not at all..._

_We gave him a bath and switched up the side wounds. By lunch, he was dressed, cleaned, and sleeping._

_Then we all sat down and talked._

"_We can't just keep him here. If the British army finds out they'll kill us." Keigo argued. Genchiro agreed as well. "No they kill him if we let him go." Syuuske argued. Personally, I agreed with him. He was a general and if he was killed then freedom would be for naught...a flock needs a Shepard to tend to them to keep them grounded._

"_You needn't worry about that..." a voice called from the doorway. There the boy stood in my PJ top, appearance all disheveled. Quite fuckable actually...I blushed. The boy then smirked at me as if knowing what I was thinking about. Arrogant brat..._

"_Thank you for your assistance. I just need to stay here for another 3 days so I can mail a letter to Washington. You will be awarded for your help." he spoke._

_And so began our days with the nameless boy..._

_POT(Syuuske's Pov)_

_The boy was an enigma to sum it all up._

_He was a goddess among the peasants. A snarky brat that challenged Keigo's snark. A intellect who challenged Kunimitsu's knowledge. A diligent worker who challenged Genchiro's hand in the field. A temptation who challenged my patience._

_So may times a day I wished I could do something more to the boy. Caress him, kiss him, anything really..._

_And so went pass our 3 days with the boy...who still hadn't given out his name._

_Even only knowing him for 4 days and already having 3 other lovers, I had fallen in love with a person who I knew nothing about._

_True to his word, Ryoma had decided to leave us the next morning as he received his letter from Washington. Only I laid awake that night in my own bedroom-needing some alone time._

_It was about 5 in the morning when the door creaked open. I sat up in bed wondering which of my lovers it was when I saw the boy._

" _Shh..." he whispered, "follow me..." I let myself be lead out of bed by the boy._

_He was already packed to go I noticed with resentment. He lead me to the front of the house by the oak tree that stood proudly in the front yard. There he dropped his bags and turned to me as I leaned against the tree waiting for him to speak._

"_I am leaving." he spoke. Way to state the obvious but I resisted the urge to roll my eyes._

"_Aren't you going to try and stop me?" he smirked as he grabbed me from my leaning position on the tree and pushed me back on the ground._

_I grunted as I hit the ground and glared up at the boy only to notice him stratle my hips. I growled. His joke was going to far. I flipped our positions and pinned the boy to the ground. But was surprised me was the needy look on his face. He reached for my pant buttons and pulled down hard. It was at that moment I felt like I forgot how to breath. There was no way in hell this boy was trying to..._

"_Please" he spoke as he spread his legs. No. Fucking.way..._

"_I don't want to die a virgin." he admitted in a whisper._

_I stared down at him in shock but then understanding...I grabbed the oil tube I always had with me and began to prepare him. His needy little moans egging me on._

"_Before we do this I need to know...what is your name?" I panted positioning myself._

"_Ryoma. Ryoma Echizen." he smiled and kissed me hard as I entered him._

_It was like nothing else that 1__st__ time with him. The warmth of his body in the cold morning air. Crickets chirping around us. I lay there until morning never letting go of him till the carriage came to take him away. It was when the carriage rode away and I finally accepted the fact that he would probably never coming back and would most likely die that I began to cry._

_And that's how Genchiro found me that morning._

_POT(Genchiro pov)_

_I was awoken by the scared voices of my lovers wondering where Syuuske and the boy went._

_We separated and searched for them. That's when I found him crying by the tree partially naked._

"_What happened?" I questioned as I hugged him. Sad eyes looked back at me._

"_He's gone..." he whispered in a defeated tone._

"_Whose gone?" I questioned already knowing in a dreadful truth._

"_Ryoma...I can still feel his warmth, the hotness inside him." Syuuske let out in a strangled sob._

"_Oh Syuuske..." I hugged his body to me knowing he was talking about the boy.. And then he really began to sob._

_Kunimitsu and Keigo found us later on._

"_He's gone." Genchiro answered there questioning eyes. Keigo punched the tree and cussed while Tezuka helped lift Syuuske's naked body._

_The boy had left a lasting impression on all of us. Months had passed and no sign of Ryoma. The battle of Yorktown was upon us and if won, then the Continental Army would win the war as well as American freedom._

_It was in the paper the next week. Cornwallis, the British commander in chief, had surrendered and America had won but suffered enormous losses. Many higher ups had gloriously died in battle but death counts would not be released to next week. I kept the article away from Syuuske only telling him we had won._

_Ryoma had been part of a glorious time for the advancement of the U.S., the Prince of Combat._

_And even if we never saw the boy well fell in love with again..._

_We would...continue on... in this new era._

_POT(Keigo pov...last one.;p)_

_The death count was released to day. All of our breaths held in hope. Just as we were about to read them a knock came from the front door. I stood up and answered it._

_At the front door even in bandages all over his body...Ryoma never looked better._

"_Ryoma..." I raised my hand and smacked him across the face angry. How dare he do what he did to Syuuske...to us...but he was alive...I pulled his body flush against mine._

_I breathed into the top of his head "Thank god..."_

"_Keigo who is it..." Syuuske called from the kitchen._

_I released my hold on him and let Ryoma see him. The shocked look on his face read volumes. Syuuske had been affected the most because of what he did before he left us._

" _I'm back." Ryoma whispered out with a small smile. Syuuske looked at him and cried._

"_I'm so glad you're back. There's something I need to tell you." he spoke out._

"_Me too. All of you..." he smiled knowingly. Genchiro and Kunimitsu joined us and embraced Ryoma._

"_It's over now. I can come home." those 4 words meant more than anything._

"_Welcome home." I whispered and pulled Ryoma into a long, searing kiss._

_He responded greatly and pulled me into the bedroom closest to them, the others following behind in joy._

_It was there that we proceeded to punish Ryoma for all we went through because of him._

_It was bliss. Pure absolute bliss in the shape that we all finally felt complete. Ryoma was now free of his general title and free to live out his life as he pleased. The British occupants were forced to leave and although the nation was heavily in debt we would pull through in this new era._

"_Hey Syuu.." Ryoma spoke after 4 rounds, exhausted._

"_Hmmm..."_

"_When one of you knocks me up you better take responsibility."_

"_..."_

"_Just kidding..."_

"_...you can get pregnant?"_

"_...maybe."_

"_..."_

"_You guys really can't take a joke can you?"_

"_Stupid brat..."_

"_Studid monkey king..."_

"_Excuse me?! I'll make you eat those words..."_

_The aftermath of war can be almost as life changing as the war itself. You have to adjust to new things and the new way of life. I figured we would have no problem with that because I thank god for the way things turned out. Ryoma could have died we could have died for hiding him. But we were lucky and I will always cherish that._

_This is Keigo Atobe, landowner and govener for the state of Georgia finishing my Revolutionary War biography. I hope you have enjoyed this piece of work and I..._

"What in the hell are you writing." Ryoma asks as he plops himself on my lap.

"Just a little story.."

"A little? You have been writing this all day."

"Pshhh...you are just needy..."

"Well your needy person is gonna deny you sex for the week if you don't fuck me right now."

"Well who am I to deny a such a request." I smirked and followed Ryoma to the bed with my other lovers.

_...am in love with 4 men and proud of it._

THE END!


End file.
